


Unobserved Potential (till someone highlighted it)

by ChaoticBabe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anti-Ron, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticBabe/pseuds/ChaoticBabe
Summary: Hermione made a mistake and now the only thing she sees in color is Severus Snape, and naturally she informs no one of this fact.





	Unobserved Potential (till someone highlighted it)

**Author's Note:**

> Curses are tricky things even for the brightest witch of her age.

She Fucked up.

Hermione wasn’t too proud that she couldn’t admit, she wasn't always right, usually but not always.

Though normally when she made a mistake it was something small and easy to fix. This one though was slightly problematic.

Everything was in black and white. There were shades of gray of course but the main point was Hermione Jean Granger could no longer see in color. All because she had wanted to read a damn book.

A book that just happened to be layered in protective curses to prevent anyone from reading it. Which just seemed nonsensical to her. Books were meant to be read. Don't write something down if you don't want people to know, or at the very least burn the damn thing. It was one of the books she had taken from the headmasters office before they left school, in hopes that it could provide some sort of assistance.

She had only gotten around to actually looking at it once they were already well into their hunt, camping in the forest of dean. The search for the horcruxs was going bitterly bad, and they weren't making any progress. 

Hermione had been searching through her beaded bag for books they might have missed, when her hand finally landed on it. Truthfully on the outside it was rather unremarkable, worn brown leather, and if it had ever had a title it was long faded away.

What made it worth while to look at was the magic it seemed to ooze out of it. Covered in multiple curses. When she had shown it to Harry he didn't seem hopeful, saying how it was probably dangerous, filled with dark magic. Yes well in other news water was wet, they no loner had the luxury of being so narrow minded. They were fighting a loosing war, hunting for ark objects that they not only could not find, but had no way yet to destroy them. It was time to start looking for other avenues if they ever hoped to go forward.

But she knew that saying as such to Harry would get her no where, he had tendency to dig his heels in on certain issues at times, this seemed to be one of them.

No matter, she would do it on her own. It wouldn't be the first time.

So through time -a full week of nothing but curse breaking, she had a new found respect for Bill- and a certain amount of secrecy she managed to remove all of the curses surrounding the book, with only a few burns to show for it. Unfortunately life had found a way of screwing everything over on their attempt to bring down a dark lord, and this was no exception. See there was one last curse, one that was decidedly less dark than all those previously so it had gone undetected, which was half way activated when she finally opened the book.

The moment Hermione realized something had gone wrong she'd shut the book and put up a shield. It had been protected her from the full effects of the curse but it managed to hit her partially all the same. Knocking her flat on her back to the forest floor. Briefly she blacked out do to the impact. When she once again opened her eyes all color was gone. 

Afterwards she had tried to fix it of course, but nothing she did worked. Worse yet once she was able to read the book she found no more useful information, mainly just a few twisted spells that some previous headmaster had invent, disturbing yes. Helpful no.

The thing is she never mentioned to the boys what had happened, Ron was already always seconds away from biting someones head off, and Harry had enough to worry about. She also didn't want the lecture, yes, _yes_ she shouldn't have messed with the book, but hadn't she already learned her lesson. Besides suddenly becoming colorblind while slightly depressing wasn't really effecting anything, and they had bigger problems.

She would deal with eventually. 

* * *

 

As time wore on she became used to the lack of color. The same way a person becomes used to the scolding heat of a bath after sitting in it for a time.

And Hermione truly thought that was all the effects she had suffered from the curse, until the battle of Hogwarts.

At first she didn't even notice. You could hardly blame her, the man was predominately mad up of black and white. See on the eve of the final battle, while hiding watching Severus Snape meet with the dark lord Hermione saw color for the first time in months. And it was Red. Bloody red. 

Snape was laying there on the boathouse floor poisoned and bleeding from Nagini's attack and she could see just how red his blood was. On closer inspection she could in fact see how his skin was slowly going pale and loosing the color she hadn’t noticed before. 

Vaguely through the horror of what she was seeing - this was a man who she had know for seven years, traitor or not it hurt to watch him die -, and the confusion of the sudden color that only encompassed the dying man, Hermione noticed Harry talking.

They had to get back to the castle, but she didn’t want to just leave Snape here. He wasn’t dead yet. So she turned to the boys, “Go on I’ll catch up.”

Already she had turned to put pressure on the bite, summoning bandages to hopefully stop the bleeding.

“You can’t be serious Mione, he’s not worth it.”

”Go we don’t have time to waste, I’m staying and that’s final. Be safe.” With that she pulled her full attention towards Snape. Aware that Harry had managed to drag Ron off.

Despite her determination to help, Hermione had never learned many healing spells. You would think with how much trouble they had got in she would have by now. Secure that the bandages would hold she dug around in her bag, searching for the one thing that might save him.

”Accio, bezoar,”

Flying straight into her hand, Hermione took the stone she had packed just in case one the them had another run in with the snake, and shoved it down his throat.

Then for a moment she waited, his eyes were closed, but his breathing had gotten stronger. She hoped it was enough, there was nothing else she could do.

”Please be okay.”

With that she squeezed his hand in case he could feel something, then turning on her heel she took off trying to ignore the red staining most of her front.

* * *

 

The War had been won, and at great cost to many. Far too many people had been lost for it to feel like a true victory, but then she supposed that’s how it was always going to be.

Hermione herself had more than her fair share of scars to show for it, and when the offer to go back and finish her last year of school she took it. Not for the reasons others believed, at this point she could probably learn more on her own, but she needed to get away, while still interacting with people in an effort to not become a recluse.

She loved her boys but right now being around them, always pretending to be okay was wearing away at her. She was tired, and while she mourned for the life of Fred, Ron’s black mood was too much. It was one thing when they were on the run - before he left -, but Once again living in Sirius’ old home it had seemed she just might break from the weight of it all.

Harry would be okay without her now, no one was foolish enough to try to hurt the savior of the wizarding world. She had put him first for long enough, which was why saying yes to going back to Hogwarts had been blessedly easy. Besides she had nowhere else to really go.

When she had first arrived back at school she was afraid it might trigger something, take her back to the battle. For the most part though things were different enough to keep that from happening.

And if on her first days there she looked around searching for the raven haired headmaster down every hall, people just chalked it up to anxiety at being back.

Hermione had to admit that to some degree she had be eager to come back in part to see Snape alive for herself.

She never saw him after the battle, at first only hearing of his transfer to the hospital. Then learning from Harry he had been on their side all along.

It hadn’t been as shocking as he expected it to be, she had always thought he was good even if he was an ass.

A few weeks after the battle though she got a letter out of the blue from him. It was startling enough that she simply stared at it as if it would set her on fire. As curious as she was behind the fact strange fact that she could see him in color - something her basic research since then had turned up nothing on, she hadn’t expected to hear from him. 

Eventually griffindor nerve got the better of her and she tore into the letter.

The letter where Severus Snape proceeded to thank her for saving his life. Apparently Harry had since visited him, and informed him when asked that it was all due to her.

She wasn’t sure how to feel about it, she had never intended to tell him it was her. It seemed unnecessary.

He politely offered his assistance should she ever need it.

Once finished with the letter she sat down determined to write him back, simply inquiring about his health and thanking him for his offer.

It oddly enough did not end there. They became faithful pen pals for those several months, talking about anything from the reconstruction to the new transfiguration theories coming out of France.

Those letters had felt like a breath of fresh air in that house of mourning.

Now though walking towards the headmasters office for a previously agreed upon time to have tea, Hermione felt overwhelmingly nervous. Would it be awkward, would he regret inviting her, would he still be filled with color?

Giving the gargoyles the password, climbing the stairs, she came face to face with one Severus Snape. Oh, he was better looking than she remembered, the black of his robes that once made him look sickly now gave him and old time elegance, he was finally taking care of himself it seemed. The Stress of being a double agent tends to wreck havoc on the body.

And, yes she could see him in color, how marvelous. 

"Ms.Granger, come in." He gestured to a sitting area set up for tea next to the fire.

"Headmaster it's good to actually see you up and about." and it really was, on some level she feared somehow all the letters had been in her head.

"There's no need for formality's here. Surely we are past that, you may call me Severus here." they were indeed close enough for that now, too bonded, but still the idea had her fighting off a blush. They both sat down, as he poured the tea. "I can agree to that, but sir you must call me Hermione then."

A smirk came over his lips,"Of course, If I must." Oh he was teasing her, one thing she'd never have expected a year ago is to find out he had a sense of humor. She imagines very few people know of it.

Relaxing some seeing how he clearly intended to keep up their friendship she said, "Don't you start with me, I've only just escaped house were there seems to be a storm in a tea cup at every turn. I'll have to relearn how to have a conversation that doesn't start off wary."

A deep throaty chuckle reaches her ears, "Yes, you'll have to forgive me, feel free to comment on the new drapes Minerva insisted on should you need a safe topic." his voices is sardonic but his dark eyes are alight with amusement.

She hums taking a quick sip of her tea to hide her smile, before replying, "I think, they're a step up from Umbridge's office."

His laugh would keep her pleasantly warm the rest of the day. 

* * *

Life at Hogwarts is pleasantly peaceful. Well as peaceful as a school house children who preform magic ever could be. There are no deaths or sudden horrible injuries outside of quidditch. So peaceful.

Though out the first term Hermione is able to easily pass her classes, knowing the essentials already, she is no longer the know it all girl with her hand forever in the air. Since she has little need to study besides revisions, she pursues her own separate studies. 

It is strange not to have Ron or Harry around any more but she ends up make some friends in houses outside of her own. The boys themselves are infrequent writers, harry at least writes long letters telling her about what is happening while she's away. 

The highlight though of Hermione's weeks is her scheduled tea time once every week, sometimes two times. They have the most engaging conversations about her private studies, Severus offering his suggestions where he can. While other times they simply gossip over the teaching staff and some of the older students.

It's gotten to the point that she knows this feeling deep in her chest is no longer just about friendship. It is not simply curiosity over why she see when he flushes but no one else. It's clear she looks forward to seeing him more than she should, well aware as she is over the fact that he will never look at here the same way. Besides forcing herself not to think about it there is little to be done, one can't just vanish feelings away like spilled ink. She just hopes not to make a fool of herself in front of him by accidentally revealing her feelings.

She would hate to loose his friendship.

By the time winter break rolls around she feels she has a firm grasp on her emotions, though Severus has never once shown he might know.

They are meeting for the last time till the new year. Things are forever changed between them from a slip of the tongue.

"No doubt you'll be properly fattened up by Molly the next time I see you." Severus is leaning against the mantel nursing his whiskey, it's their celebration for the hollows.

"Well that's if I can manage to get any food on my plate, you've seen how Ron eats no doubt, I don't feel the need to fight for my meal." 

She's wandering over to him setting down a book he is letting her borrow over break. "Does your young love's table manners leave much to be desired then." his voice is velvet smooth filled with vague amusement.

She has to hold back a surprised laugh in her throat at that. "He is most definitely not my love or anything else like that. Besides all I'm saying is he could learn to at least not speak with his mouth full, he doesn't have to be as pleasant a dinner partner as you." 

He looks t her now narrowed eyes over his nose contemplating her.

She realizes that until this moment she had not in fact made it clear that she was not with Ron. She just couldn't feel the same about him by the end of the war, something he was still cooling off over. It would make for an interesting Christmas at the Burrow.

More importantly she realizes that she just compared Severus to a boy she once saw a future with, something that he seemed to know. It makes her freeze up.

"Oh, I had not known that you were no longer involved with the young Mister Weasley."

She visibly winces at this, looking at the fire when she speaks,"No, we just weren't right for each other. I don't think I could have ever trusted him after the way he walked out on us." Taking a deep swing of her drink, it's not memories she likes to linger on, it'll do no one any good.

Severus sets his glass down on the mantel and slowly walks over. Standing close enough that she can feel the heat of his body. "I see."

She looks up into his impossible dark eyes glinting from the fire.

He brings a hand up to brush a curl behind her ear, and for such an innocent gesture it manages to drive a jolt of desire down her spine. They so rarely touch. What is he up to?

"Is there someone else in the wings that you might have forgotten to mention?" his voice is mesmerizing in the way it somehow has gotten deeper.

He slides the hand down that pushed her back hair till he's cupping her jaw. Stroking slow circles with his thumb as she dazedly shakes to the negative. 

They stay that way for a second. They stay that for an eternity. 

Taking the last available step forward his voice rumbles, "Once you graduate I will no longer be your headmaster, we will have equal standing beyond just this room."

"We will" her hands have grasped onto his robes without permission. "At such a time would you permit me to court you?" 

It is such an old fashioned word but somehow it is the only thing that suits, you can't just date Severus Snape.

In a voice that is far too breathy to be her own she says,"I would like that very much."

Then with the faintest smirk on his lips her leans down and kisses her.

It's a tender kiss. It is lovely and perfect. 

And then it is so much more. His hand slips into her curls angling her head to the side. He opens her mouth under his and deepens the kiss.

They're mouths are hot and demanding of each other and she wants more. She wants to wrap her legs around his waist and ground herself against him. She doesn't want to stop.

Unfortunately for her it does,

He pulls back just far enough so their lips are no longer touching.

"Currently I'm still your headmaster, so things like this will have to wait."

She knew that but all the same she sighs. "We can still have tea together every week right?"

"Of course."

"Okay then." Quickly she leans up to steal a quick kiss. Then turning on her heels, making sure to grab the book she means to borrow, while calling over her shoulder, "You better visit me during the break Severus."

She's out the door before he can reply.

Giddy with excitement she calmly walks back to her room to finish packing. 

It's not till she makes it there that she notices. Red, she can see the red of her sheets. She can see everything vast vivid color.

"Huh"

Well isn't that fascinating.

* * *

**Please Comment**


End file.
